Jegus
]Jegus is the main antagonist of Scrat Fiction. Splat Tim And The Quest For Hot Pockets Jegus is first shown loading Hot Pockets into a truck along with Andrew The Tarb and Sea Hitler. Splat Tim requests them to give him the Hot Pockets. Jegus replies, "No." and is crushed by Splat Tim's tank as well as Andrew The Tarb. Jegus' soul is put into a box that Sea Hitler carries away in a van. Scrat And The Curse Of The Korean Shrek Crocs The box that carried Jegus' soul and Korean Shrek Crocs were opened by Sea Hitler on Scrat. Jegus' ghost chewed up Scrat's carpet with his fangs and attempted to eat Scrat. Scrat called the cops and they were soon at the scene. But they were easily defeated for Jegus showed them fan art. But the cops turned out to be a distraction and his ghost was sucked into a dust vac. John Legbert And The Raiders Of The Lost Pickle Scrat threw the dust vac that Jegus' ghost was in only to be ran over by Rich Man From Mexico's gold motorbike. His ghost was easily freed. He flew to''' Gaston The Thicc's hideout. He stole '''Gaston The Thicc's soul and returned to life. He opened Gaston The Thicc's fridge and found five dozen eggs. Which Gaston The Thicc used to get thicc. He moved them aside and found a pickle. He named it Pickle Jeff. The pickle criticized it's name, "What makes you think I look like a Jeff?" He said nothing, then the pickle continued, "Numb skull! I'm talking to you!" He stuffed it in his pocket and left Gaston The Thicc's hideout. Tinfoil Tavros And The Cheese Noodle Sacrifice Jegus rushed Tinfoil Tavros, who was a counterfeit Jegus, and expected an easy triumph. But the latter was ready, and hit Jegus with his mighty Tin-fist. A long brawl ensued, ant it seemed like Tinfoil Tavros had the upper hand, but Jegus turned the tables. He struck down the brozeblood and prepared to finish him. But behind came the burnt corpse of Cheese Noodle, but he never lasted long, as Jegus picked him up, slammed him on the ground, and stepped on his head. Tinfoil Tavros ran away, knowing Jegus had won. But they both knew they would brawl once again. Preparing For War! Jegus participated in the final meeting and ceremonies of Scrat Fiction. Before the battle, Jegus had gone to his dwelling, preparing for the upcoming storm. The Final Battle When Rich Man From Mexico attacked Scrat, Jegus attempted to protect Scrat from the former. "No harm may come to Scrat." told Jegus. He had broken Rich Man From Mexico's neck by strangling him. Later, Lennie followed a rabbit onto the battlefield only for Jegus to kick it into the heavens. The rabbit hit Flying Scottish Man. Lennie then began to furiously pet Scrat. Jegus again attempted to protect the latter, "Get those meat hooks off Scrat!" shouted Jegus. But he could not stop Lennie. Lennie had broken Scrat's neck. But he saw Pickle Jeff and ate him. He came back to attempting to attack Lennie. while he was distracted, Candy came up and cut off his hand. Jegus responded by strangling him. The battle went on as Jegus had finally managed to kill Lennie. He also threw John Legbert into the (Pete Van) Horn, knocking it down. Gamzee began fighting him after his stole Gamzee's line. He launched Garfielf into the air. He was kicking @$$. He dueled Tinfoil Tavros and Gaston The Thicc and decapitated Gaston The Thicc, allowing a distraction for Tinfoil Tavros. He stabs Sea Hitler with a trident, but then realized his mistake. Tinfoil Tavros had broken the ice. Jegus along with the remaining survivors drowned in the now semi-frozen lake. Trivia *Jegus is conisidered the main antagonist by creator and writer Anonymous *Jegus is found in six out of the fifteen original stories *"I'll give you a nickle if you tickle my pickle" Category:Browse